Ceramic matrix composite (CMC) structures may be used in aerospace and other applications because of their ability to withstand high operating temperatures. For example, CMC structures may be used where parts are subjected to high temperature exhaust gases in aircraft applications. Generally, laminated CMC composite structures may have relatively low impact resistance, particularly where the impact is localized as a result of sudden point loads. This low impact resistance stems in part from the fact that these CMC laminates may be formed from fibers held in a ceramic matrix, which may have less than optimal ability to absorb or dampen the energy resulting from localized impacts.
One solution to the problem mentioned above consists of adding additional layers of CMC laminate materials in order to strengthen the structure, however this solution may be undesirable in some applications because of the additional weight it adds to the aircraft component.
Hybrid laminate materials are known in which composite layers comprising continuous fibers in a resin matrix are interspersed with layers containing metal. For example, TiGr laminates have been developed comprising interspersed layers of graphite composite and titanium. Similarly, laminates having glass composite layers interspersed with aluminum layers are also known. However, none of these prior material systems is readily adaptable for use in strengthening CMC structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hybrid metal-ceramic matrix composite structure in which the CMC laminates are reinforced to resist localized impact loads, but yet avoid materials that add substantial weight to the structure. There is also a need for a method of making the hybrid structures mentioned above that is both repeatable and well suited for production environments.